Loves me?
by Narika-san
Summary: When Hinata finally decides to run from Kohona. Who will come a take her back? Will she find out her true feelings? One Shot fanfic! First try.. LeeHinata


Hey, everyone! Narika here to send you the message that I DO NOT own Naruto or ANY of the characters. I just wanted to write this because of this one RPG me and my friend are doing. If you don't like the couple. Boo hoo. TO BAD! I like it so suck up and READ it xD It's cute to me. So. Yeah. Enjoy! 3

Hinata sighed deeply to herself plopping her frail body near the tree after departing from Kohona. She softly rested her bag on her shoulder before making her way slowly from the gate. She kept her seemly blank eyes toward the ground as she half limped her way around soon stopping near a tree to say her final goodbyes to this place. Might as well rest a few minutes. Setting her bag beside her she looked toward the village and the grass. Something. Just something..was holding her back. To anyone who knew her they would think the reason was Naruto, a fellow Kohona ninja. Who also happened to be Hinata's crush. But no. Something... or someone else for that matter was the one who held her heart in this place. Lee. Rock Lee to be simple with it. He had been so kind to her throughout these hard times. She had recently been attacked by Sound Nin...leaving her numb in one leg. Yet. Lee had stayed by her side through it all. She was starting to feel for him. Though it would seem so unlikely that he would ever care back. But. She simply just had to know. She would look shyly down to the grass agian spotting a flower. She smiled sitting near it before plucking it from the ground. She would sigh contently picking out one petal after another slowly " He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me.. He loves me not..."

Lee was training like he did several times a day, to become stronger, he was in the process of kicking a tree with nothing to guard the blows. He did this to improve the power and accuracy of his kicks, as well as to improve his endurance. He was up to his 450 count, "449, 450, 451, 4.." he stopped as he noticed someone familiar to him. It eyed focuxed upon a girl with bags, he discovered it was Hinata Hyuga. He wondered what she be doing way out her, with all that stuff was was caring. He stopped doing his kicks, his legs were a bit numb anyways, he shouted towards her, "Hinata! Hinata!" He rushed towards her, stopping to his right side, "Hinata. Whats with the bags?" Where was she heading, it looked like she was moving or something. More bags than an usual campout, "Why, what, umm where are you going?"

Hinata sighs softly hearing the voice she dreaded to at the moment. She would softly look up at him before her eyes closed half way looking back toward the ground ".. I'm..leaving. I'm leaving Kohona..." She winced to herself as she stood up painfully grabbing her bags "..As you can tell..I'm no longer fit to be a ninja, Lee.. maybe in my body. But. Mentally..no. " she closed her eyes fully feeling her legs give a soft shake in protest with her moving around so much "..I no longer wish to be a burden on anyone..but. Lee. Thank you. For everything youv'e done so far.." She limped past him for a moment before groaning and grabbing onto the tree "..After I rest..that is. "

Lee stretched his arms, "So, I guess I will accompany you, as well? If you believe that, I guess that is what for the best of both of us.. Hm? Since there is no change for people like.. To where, now?" He spoke to her, as if she would give up, he would to, trying to get something out of her. He slowly moved off towards the direction Hinata, "Lets go.. We both leave Leaf.. Since there is need to try, if we truely believe there is no point.."

Hinata closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip hearing his statement "Lee..y-you can't leave. What would Gai say?.. " She sighed deeply allowing a shiver to seep through her as she sat down to catch a breath " ..You need to stay here, Lee. You. You have a future here.. and what about your feeling for Sakura? Are..you really willing to give it all up? You have a point here. You have Gai. Sakura..everyone who cares for you. I may never be returning. I don't want to become a block for the future your amazing skills can take you... It makes me happy knowing you want to come..but. You can't. I'm sorry Lee..I ..really do care... which makes this hard.." She would now feel her body begin to shake leaning agianst the tree feeling a tear fall on her hand.

Lee look back, "Hinata, you have many people who care about you, which would include myself.. Hinata, I seek the future as you, my friend Hinata. If you give up, I will vow that too.. But wouldn't you rather least try to fail together, instead of not trying at all.. If I must put behind my dreams for my friends, I will, whatever your choice Hinata.. I will accompany you upon it. You may believe I am being selfish.. Well I am, if I am ever to accomplish my goals, I must have some support." He looked down, "and.. Hin, you are that support.. and I want to be yours.. So remember, you are backing out of what you said to me.. That you would not show any fear, any restriction, you will show that you are truely strong. I already believe that, but you must convince the rest. I know you are very strength, because you have much love for others. So let others show love for you, so are we still going?"

Hinata sighed allowing her body to give a soft shake hearing his statements. Inspiration. Hm. some inspieration she as now. She never knew Lee cared as much as to call her an inspiration. A friend. She wasn't worthy in her eyes " ... I-I don't know, Lee.. I have no where to go in Kohona. There is no point in going back" She slowly turned her head looking toward him giving him a fake smile " ..I'm glad I can give you inspiration, Lee. and yes.. Your mine. You just.. have this light in you Naruto once did before all the problems. It's so calming to me. " she looked back infront of her and down toward the grass waving in the gentle wind " Thank you..for all that and more.."

Lee smiled fully, his bright white teeth give a quick sparke of shine, "Hinata. Don't worry about it.. Us, odd-balls, have to stick together. I knew how you feel, and sometimes I still do.. But Gai told me once, you must believe in yourself, nothing else matters in the world. You face foward in the wind, and charge to that destiny of your.. or something, he said.." He blushed thinking, how she replied back with always so kind, gentle words to him. Even if she was complete shy-gal, she was never shy about her caring feelings. He always wished Sakura would shield her kind feelings, "You always got a place in Kohona.. I overheard speak of you with great terms, so don't worry, we can face that wind, as a team.. You push me, when I feel about to drop, and I push you, when you are feeling low.. So are we staying?"

Hinata felt herself give a soft chuckle in response heaving her weakened body up to gather her things. One by one. " Yes, Lee..we are staying. " She got a good grip on the tree and turned to face him..unable to hide the tears back even through her smile " .. A team. We'll go as a team. If that is what you want. I'll give it to you.." She painfully heaved her back over her shoulder and winced slowly making her way back to him " I just need a moment and I'll be right with you.." She sighed packing her things that have fallen out mysteriously . Soon they would be homeward bound.

Lee would grin to himself softly nodding toward Hinata leaping off into a nearby tree " Alright then Hinata! I'll catch you over here ok!" He called to her before leaping down getting a few more kicks into the tree. Time to head back. He meant what he had said before too. People DID love Hinata. Maybe not her family. But at least he did. He blinked and shook his head at the thought turning to see If Hinata was truly coming.

Hinata nodded carefully over to him to make sure he was gone before pulling out the flower she had been hiding since he had gotten there. She smiled down at it..one petal left. She had already known the answer now. She didn't need a flower. She closed her eyes for a moment exhaling a sigh of content " ..So. I guess. I was right..." She opened her eyes agian plucking the last petal from it while gathering her bags making her way to where she saw Lee drop

" ..Loves me."


End file.
